21 Outtakes of Christmas
by LongHardRoadOuttaHell
Summary: 21 outtake chapters of my story - 21 Days of Christmas. Rated M for sexual content.


**So here is the first outtake, and I warn you, almost, if not all, of these outtakes are rated M for a very good reason. I don't want to be blamed for corrupting any more people than I can already be blamed for! Hope everyone enjoys these, and just a bit of forewarning: these are in no order, though I do take requests, and this story will be updated only when I have the urge to update it.**

Troy fought back a groan as he watched his new bride dancing on the dance floor with her best friends. It was four hours after the ceremony, and nearing the end of the reception and Troy couldn't wait for the last half hour to go by.

Upon Sharpay's insistence, Gabriella had gotten changed out of her wedding dress after the speeches had been made, and although Troy had originally been disappointed that his wife was getting changed from the beautiful dress she had married him in, his disappointment disappeared the second Gabriella walked into the room dressed in her reception dress.

The dress Sharpay had picked out for Gabriella was a knee length, strapless, white dress with a ruffled bodice and an a-line, flared skirt. The dress was finished with a black bow tied around the middle and the dress drove Troy crazy. It showed off just enough skin and curves to tease him, but left him craving more by the flared skirt that hid her legs and taught midsection from his view.

Feeling himself break out into a grin as he watched Gabriella giggling at something that Sharpay said, Troy got up from the table he was sitting at and made his way over to the girls, deciding that he'd had his new wife out of his clutches for far too long for his liking.

"Hey," Troy greeted as he slipped an arm around Gabriella's waist, squeezing her hip as he drew her closer to his side. "Having fun are we?"

Gabriella nodded, "thank you so much for this, Troy. It's been the most perfect thing ever."

"You're welcome, but Taylor and Sharpay deserve thanks too," Troy grinned at the two women. "Without them you probably would've been getting married in jeans and a t-shirt and having your first dance in our living room."

"Thank you," Gabriella told her friends sincerely, breaking Troy's hold on her to wrap each of her friends' up in a tight hug. As she pulled away she stifled a yawn that started Sharpay giggling.

"I hope you're not tired, Gabriella," Sharpay teased. "This is your wedding night after all."

Gabriella's cheeks burned red as she rolled her eyes at her blonde friend, and as she was trying to think of something witty to say in return, Troy slipped his arms back around her waist, pulling her back flush against his front.

"Speaking of our wedding night, the limo is going to be ready to take us to our hotel in ten minutes," Troy informed Gabriella. "Do you want to start saying goodnight to everyone?"

"We've got a hotel room?" Gabriella asked, having just assumed that they would be spending their wedding night in the bedroom at home.

"Of course," Troy grinned, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Gabriella's cheek. "Honeymoon suite."

Fifteen minutes later and countless hugs and congratulations and Troy and Gabriella were in the limo heading across town to their hotel room that Troy had booked for them.

"I know I've said it a hundred times already, but thank you," Gabriella said softly as she turned in her seat to face Troy.

"Well I need to thank you for being the perfect girl for me," Troy smiled back, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Gabriella's lips.

"You're cheesy," Gabriella mumbled as she connected their lips again, the wanting that had been building since she'd realised what Troy had planned for them bubbling back up to the surface and suddenly she couldn't wait to be in their hotel room.

"You love me," Troy teased before he pressed his lips against Gabriella's again, slowing moving their lips together as he tried to resist the urge to pour all his feelings out in the back of the limo.

Gabriella didn't get the chance to confirm Troy's statement - though there was no need to, the fact that she'd just married him was confirmation enough – because she was suddenly swept up in the sweetest of kisses.

The limo driver looked in his rear-view mirror, and seeing the couple engaged in such a passionate lip-lock, he pushed the button that raised the screen between the two sections of the limo, leaving the newlyweds in their own little world.

* * *

The lights in the hotel room didn't even get turned on, the newlywed couple were so wrapped up in each other and their quest that they only just managed to shut the door behind them, the automatic lock sounding loudly through the otherwise silent room.

"Sharpay will kill you if you rip my dress," Gabriella murmured as Troy's hands tugged on the material, trying to locate the zipper.

"You're thinking about Sharpay?" Troy asked as he tugged down the small metal zipper, his spare hand running down Gabriella's bare back as he spoke, causing her to break out into goosebumps. "Cause if you are, I'm doing something wrong."

Not giving Gabriella a chance to reply, Troy captured her lips in a zealous kiss, his teeth nibbling on her bottom lip, begging for the entrance he knew she wouldn't withhold from him.

As Gabriella opened her lips in response, her soft, pink tongue darted out to wet her lips and Troy's own tongue followed it back into her mouth, engaging in a familiar, exciting dance as Troy roughly pushed Gabriella up against the hotel door.

Within no time, Troy's pants, suit jacket, vest, shirt and tie were on the floor, with Gabriella's dress forgotten about under them. The pair, who were now just in their underwear, were still pressed tightly against the door, with Troy's lips attached to the ever-reddening skin of Gabriella's neck. Gabriella's fingers on her right hand were twisted into Troy's hair at the back of his head, while her left hand gripped onto his shoulder as he lightly ground himself against her.

"I can feel your ring digging into my skin," Troy panted as he moved up to Gabriella's ear, taking the sensitive skin between his teeth and tugging gently.

"Sorry," Gabriella groaned, loosening her grip on her husband's shoulder, but Troy's hand immediately covered her own, squeezing her fingers against his shoulder, indicating to tighten her grip.

"Don't be, it feels good, Mrs Troy Bolton," Troy grinned, and Gabriella let out a small moan, catching Troy's lips in her own as she dominated their kiss. Deciding the the one piece of clothing still on Troy's body was one piece too many, Gabriella unwound her fingers from Troy's locks, slipping it underneath her leg that was tightly wrapped around Troy's waist and tugged at his boxer briefs, trying hopelessly to rid his body of them. Seeing that Gabriella's arms weren't long enough to reach, Troy aided her, kicking the offending material out the way as it pooled around his ankles.

Once he was rid of his underwear, he slipped his hand behind Gabriella, groaning as she arched her back to help him, effectively pressing their chests harder together.

"Fuck," Troy groaned as he fumbled with the back of Gabriella's bra, trying to find the clasp.

"In the front," Gabriella murmured, realising what Troy was trying to do, and eager to feel his hands on her heated skin.

Troy brought his hands around the front of Gabriella, cupping her breasts as he did so, momentarily getting distracted with his task as he massaged the globes that were a perfect handful.

Finally, he remembered he was removing the garment and his hands slid to the front-clasp unhooking it with ease and slowly pulling the two halves apart, revealing Gabriella's breasts to him. Her nipples crinkling in the cold air and as Troy dropped the bra to the floor he covered her left nipple with his mouth, his hot mouth a delicious contrast to the cold air of the room.

As he switched his ministrations to her other side, Troy pulled Gabriella away from the door, holding her body tightly to his as he stumbled across the room towards the bed.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella groaned, tightening her legs' grip on Troy's waist.

"The bed," Troy replied as he reached his destination, placing Gabriella onto the soft surface before he stood back up and admired her almost naked form. "Unless you wanted our first time as man and wife to be against a door."

"Good point," Gabriella giggled, reaching her arms up to Troy to try and pull him down with her. "You're too far away."

"Enjoying the view," Troy complimented, kneeling on the bed next to Gabriella, his knees nestled against her side as he bent down to place a soft, sideways kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," Gabriella replied, the last word turning into a soft groan as Troy reattached his lips to the still tingling skin of her neck. Almost at a torturous pace Troy kissed down the column of her neck, across her collarbone and peppered her left breast with soft kisses before giving the same treatment to her right.

Gabriella let out a frustrated cry as Troy continued his slow pace across the flat skin of her stomach, stopping as he reached the edge of her white, lace panties. As he hooked his index fingers in each side, Troy looked up at Gabriella, both their eyes a darker shade than normal and the looked that they shared was one that spoke a thousand words of love and adoration as well as passion and want.

Once her last piece of clothing was on the floor next to the bed, Gabriella reached out to pull Troy back up to her, and he willingly settled his body over hers, his knees on either side of her legs as their upper bodies pressed together and their lips joint in a fevered kiss.

It wasn't long until Gabriella's hips were raising up, trying to meet with Troy who smirked at her eagerness.

"Ready, baby?" Troy asked huskily, chuckling as Gabriella nodded her head quickly, her hips raising up once more.

Troy slid his hand between their bodies, slipping two lean fingers into Gabriella and curling them upwards as he slowly pumped them in and out of her wetness a few times, testing her.

Gabriella's mewls of pleasure were cut short as Troy removed his digits, spreading her legs apart a little further before he reached up to lace their fingers, settling their entwined hands on either side of Gabriella's head.

Their eyes connected once more as Troy lined himself up with Gabriella's body, slowly pushing his way into her, feeling her tightness expand to accommodate him.

"Mmmm, Troy!" Gabriella let out a low moan as Troy stopped his movements to let her body adjust to his size, but she grew impatient waiting for the pleasure she knew he'd bring and so she rotated her hips slightly, signaling to him that she wanted him to move inside her.

Troy was more than happy to oblige, setting a steady pace as the room filled with the sounds of their union, the moans, pants, mewls and groans growing louder and louder as the pace quickened and Troy started kissing and nibbling on Gabriella's neck, trying to hold back his fast approaching release.

"Oh, god! Deeper, Troy!" Gabriella moaned loudly, squeezing her fingers around Troy's tightly as she tried to get Troy to go deeper to hit the spot she most needed him.

Troy was willing to give Gabriella everything she needed, especially in this regard, and so he unlaced the fingers of their right hands, reaching down to grab Gabriella's leg and hook it over his hip, pressing deeper into her than before, eliciting a series of low, deep moans from Gabriella as she tumbled into oblivion, calling out Troy's name as she came.

As Gabriella's muscles clenched around him, Troy stopped resisting his urges and thrust deeply into Gabriella, feeling himself release into her, her walls milking him of all he had to offer her.

A few minutes later and Troy slipped out of Gabriella, rolling onto his back and pulling her tightly into his side, his hand softly drawing circles on her lower back as they basked in their post orgasmic bliss.

And that was just the first round of the wedding night…..


End file.
